


Les trois petits garous

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Parfois, Cora, Derek et Laura se demandaient où Oncle Peter allait chercher toutes ses idées tordues...Rectification : toujours.Ils se le demandaient toujours.
Kudos: 2





	Les trois petits garous

Il était une fois, trois petits loups-garous.

Il y avait Nif-Nif, Naf-Naf et Nouf-Nouf mais nous les appellerons plutôt Co-Co, Lau-Lau et...

Euh...

Non, pas Der-Der.

C'est nul Der-Der.

Ah ! Voilà ! Et Dédé.

Donc, euh, qu'est-ce que je disais, moi... ah oui. Trois petits loup-garous, Co-Co, Lau-Lau et Dédé.

Co-Co était le plus jeune petit loup-garou de la bande.

Le plus petit aussi.

Pire que ça !

Co-Co était une mini-garoute qui détestait les carottes.

Il y avait ensuite Dédé.

Dédé qui maudissait quiconque avait le malheur de l'appeler Dédé.

Ce qui en faisait du monde vu que, hé, pas de bol, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appellait.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Dédé » qu'il disait d'une groooosse voix qui ne faisait pas peur à grand monde. « Si tu continues à dire que je m'appelle Dédé, je t'égorge avec mes dents » qu'il ajoutait.

Lau-Lau, en bonne grande sœur toute aussi garoute que Co-Co mais moins réfractaire aux ca-

Réfractaire.

Ré... fractaire.

Tu demanderas à ton frère de regarder dans le dictionnaire tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

Donc Lau-Lau s'amusait à chaque fois à chantonner « Déééé-dé, Déééé-dé, les Dédé ça sait qu'grogner ».

Lau-Lau était comme ça.

Elle aimait bien embêter Dédé notamment parce que c'était facile d'embêter Dédé.

Et, au fond, et au pas fond aussi, c'était vrai que Dédé y faisait que grogner.

« Mais tais-toi, Lau-Lau, ou je t'égorge avec mes dents riquiqui » qu'il grognait du matin jusqu'au soir.

« Mange tes carottes, Co-Co, t'en as besoin pour devenir aimable » qu'il grognait pour faire peur à sa mini-garoute de sœur pour qu'elle mange ces satanés carottes.

Sur le coup, le Dédé, y pensait pas du tout que c'était luiiii qui ferait mieux de les manger les carottes qui rendent aimables.

Fin... vous avez compris l'idée.

Dédé était un rabat-joie.

Un vieux rabougri pas drôle qui faisait que râler alors qu'il était même pas vieux, d'abord.

Juste rabougri.

Co-Co, Lau-Lau et Dédé, convaincus d'être des grands garous, décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de vivre comme des grands.

Ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire qu'ils allaient manger toutes leurs carottes. Brr. Quelle horreur.

Non, pour eux, vivre comme un grand, ça voulait surtout dire vivre tout seul.

Ah bah oui ! C'est pas pour rien que les vieux disent toujours « Oooh c'est bieeeen. T'as fait ça tout seul ? Comme un graaaand ? »

« Tout seul » voulait donc dire « Comme un grand ».

CQFD.

Co-Co était donc partie, son sac rempli de chocolat sur le dos.

Le chocolat c'est tellement meilleur que les carottes.

Co-Co avait juste pas pensé que si elle voulait suivre un régime uniquement constitué de chocolat... ça voulait dire... PLUS DE PIZZAAAAA... mon dieu ! Quelle horreur !

Co-Co se construisit une petite cabane en paille.

Où elle a trouvé la paille ?

Euh... elle est tombée du ciel.

Il peut pas pleuvoir de la paille ? Et pourquoi pas, d'abord ?

Bon, alors, euh... elle est tombée d'un avion dans le ciel.

Et comment elle a pu tomber de... tu m'em-quiquines, tu sais ?

Alors, en fait, y avait deux espions qui se battaient dans un avion.

Un canadien et un... finlandais.

Il vient de Finlande, le finlandais, maiiiis, si on remonte un peu, on peut s'apercevoir qu'il avait des origines esquimotes. Si si, esquimote.

Donc le canadien et le finlandaisequimo se battaient et le finlandaisquimo a ouuuuuvert pour faire tomber le canadien dans le vide, tu sais, comme dans les films.

Sauuuuuf qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés sur le toit d'une église... et la paille aussi... sauf que c'était pas sur le toit d'une église.

Ouais donc la paille est juste tombée, en fait.

Co-Co avait donc construit une petite cabane en paille où elle pourrait manger tout son chocolat sans entendre « Et tes carottes, Co-Co ? Coco lapin mange des carottes alors pourquoi pas Co-Co-garoute ? » Bien sûr, Dédé grognait en disant ça, du coup, ça paraissait encore plus bizarre.

Lau-Lau, elle, avait préféré une maison en bois.

Pourquoi ?

Bah parce que... elle habitait près d'une forêt donc du bois, y en avait.

Oui, du coup, Co-Co aussi habitait près d'une forêt mais s'ils vivent tous dans une maison identique qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient s'emm-quiquiner à faire trois baraques différentes ?

Bah oui. Faut réfléchir hein.

Donc Lau-Lau avait une jolie maison en bois qui lui évitait de manger de la paille en dormant.

Comme elle dort la bouche graaande ouverte, ce qui lui donne un air particulièrement bête qui donne envie de lancer des bonbons dans sa bouche comme si on jouait au basket... et comme en plus, la paille, parfois, bah elle tombe : elle a voulu être prudente, m'voyez ?

Dédé, lui, avait décidé de se faire une cabane en briques.

Ouais. En brique. Rien que ça !

Y en a ils ont une cabane dans un arbre, bah lui... il avait une putain de cabane en briques.

Euh... répétez pas ça à votre mère. Elle va me frapper sinon.

Donc on avait Co-Co avec sa paille qui voulait éviter de devoir manger des carottes.

Lau-Lau avec le bois pour éviter de manger du foin.

Ouais. De la paille. C'est pareil.

Si, c'est pareil.

Si.

Si.

Roooh, merde.

Putain je vais...

Raaah fais chi- bref !

Et Dédé avec ses briques pour ne plus avoir à voir les gens et les entendre l'appeler Dédé.

Il avait même quelques briques de rab pour les balancer à la tronche de ceux qui venaient l'en... quiquiner.

C'est que Dédé est un garou uuuultra motivé à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que plus rien aille.

Les chasseurs sont aux garous ce que les loups sont aux poules, aux brebis, aux chevreaux et aux cochons.

Enfin, si j'étais un vrai loup, j'irais pas chercher à manger un cochon suffisamment malin pour construire des maisons mais bon... il aime peut-être les challenges, qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi, après tout. Et qui suis-je pour juger ?

Un jour, un méchant chasseur, monsieur Silver, a voulu tuer les trois garous.

Il commença par Co-Co qui, avec sa paille, allait vite faire la gueule.

IL est donc arrivé en sautillant d'un air tout innocent et cria « Co-Co, Co-Co ouvre-moi donc la porte de ton château ».

Coco ne le fit pas.

Elle alla voir par la fenêtre et vit la sale face de rat de Silver.

« C'est pas un château, c'est un abri anti-carottes » lui apprit-elle.

Pas content de s'être ainsi fait avoir, Silver brancha son super ventilateur très très puissant et...

Où il a branché le ventilateur ?

Bah chez lui.

Il avait une rallonge à rallonge.

Oh et puis flûte, hein !

La paille a foutu le camp et Co-Co... et Co-Co aussi.

Elle s'est échappée pour se réfugier chez Lau-Lau.

Lau-Lau hésita à lui ouvrir.

Sa petite-garoute de sœur avait plein de paille dans les cheveux... mais ça urgeait donc tant pis.

Elle lui ouvrit.

Silver ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Planté devant chez Naf-Na... Lau-Lau, il capta vite que son ventilateur... il pouvait se le mettre dans le fondement.

Ça servait à rien face à du bois.

MAIIIS Silver fumait. Il avait donc un briquet et...

Oui, j'ai aussi un briquet sur moi alors que je fume pas mais... mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Il s'est approché et WOUHOU ! C'est la fête du slip !

Il a fait cramer la baraque.

Enfin la cabane.

Mais une cabane c'est une mini-maison, non ?

On va dire que oui.

Co-Co et Lau-Lau ont cependant eu le temps de s'enfuir et de se réfugier chez... le plombier.

Bah ouais. Dédé c'était trop évident alors que le plombier, faut y penser, hein.

Sauf que, pas de bol pour elles, le plombier... il était pas là.

Du coup elles sont quand même allées chez Dédé.

Dédé a rechigné mais a ouvert quand même.

Aussi chiantes soient ses deux garoutes de sœurs... bah c'était ses sœurs, justement.

Et même s'il ne leur céderait jamais la dernière part de tarte de leur oncle, le dieu des desserts, il ne les laisserait pas crever pour autant.

Brave petit Dédé.

Mais Dédé avait à peine fermé la porte que Silver arrivait.

Pendant que Silver, le méchant chasseur, réfléchissait, Dédé, lui, avait pris les devants et était déjà en train de préparer un plan d'attaque.

Il distribuait ses briques à ses sœurs pour qu'elles puissent les balancer à la tronche de Silver.

Co-Co lança sa brique.

Et une brique sur le crâne, une !

Aïe.

Lau-Lau lança la sienne.

Et deux briques sur le crâne, deux.

Outch.

Dédé lança à son tour.

Et trois briques sur le crâne, trois.

CHBOUM.

Assommé, Silver est tombé.

Ouais, Silver était du genre plutôt résistant pour tenir le choc après deux briques.

Au fond, un chasseur, c'est comme un gros cafard qui parle et qui se pense plus malin que tout le monde... faut être sacrément motivé pour le zigouiller.

Fous de joie, ils prirent chacun Silver par un pied.

Sauf Dédé qui voulait pas le toucher et qui, de toute façon, n'avait plus de pieds à tenir dans la mesure où Silver n'en avait que deux.

Les trois garous traînèrent l'enfoiré au poste de police.

Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Faut pas tuer les méchants qui tuent les gentils garous sinon les gentils deviennent un peu méchants et tuer les méchants comme les gentils c'est être méchant et du coup alors les méchants ont le droit de tuer les gentils qui tuent les méchants car les gentils sont méchants et... je m'embrouille totalement, là, mais t'as pigé j'espère ? Sinon tant pis, retiens juste que garoute ou pas, il faut pas tuer. Tonton Peter veille au grain.

Le visage a moitié mangé par la couette, une petite tête fit signe que non... elle n'avait pas compris, justement.

\- C'est pas grave, ma puce, sourit Peter. Laura et Derek seront toujours là pour te venir en aide si un vilain chasseur veut s'en prendre à toi

Derek et Laura, présents depuis le début de l'histoire, et qui avaient râlé à maintes et maintes reprises à cause de ce que disait leur oncle, sourirent.

Ils aimaient bien cette fin.

\- Et toi ? Tu seras toujours là, toi ?

Peter, qui avait supplié sa sœur de le laisser aller coucher la petite, lui embrassa le front après lui avoir fait un dernier câlin de bonne nuit.

\- Tu crois qu'on se débarrasse aussi facilement de moi, crapule ? Je serai toujours là, moi aussi. Co-Co, Lau-Lau et Dédé n'ont pas à douter de ça. Je serai toujours là pour eux et ne laisserai rien leur arriver.

Quand Peter quitta la chambre, éteignant la lumière et fermant la porte, il se prit immédiatement un coup de poing (pas bien douloureux mais quand même!) sur l'épaule.

\- Je m'appelle pas Dédé, grogna Derek.

\- C'est à cause de toi que je me réveille avec la bouche pleine de m&m's ?


End file.
